


I Can't Believe I Met Ayase Eli

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ..and my own, all I want is for Dia Kurosawa to meet her favourite idol, inspired from beautiful art i saw on twitter, making Dia's dreams come true tbh, not even sorry for writing this, plus all of Aqours, this is probably ooc i apologize;;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: As a late birthday present the members of aqours take Dia back to Tokyo for a fun day of shopping and fun in the city, but when Dia gets lost she finds her way to a cafe where she meets a certain favourite idol of hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Wrote this self indulgent fic after seeing this amazing artwork by twitter user @ ah_hahauccu https://twitter.com/ah_hahauccu/status/815637802087911424  
> This is sort of like. Another late birthday present for Dia.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it :')

 Dia clutches tightly onto her phone as she roams the busy streets of Tokyo. Alone. Without a single person she knows next to her or within the same radius as her. When the group agreed to spend the day after Dia’s birthday in Tokyo, browsing the shops and having a good time with her, she never expected losing everyone the moment they all exited the street with the train station.

 Their group chat is bustling with replies. They all agree before anything else happens, they need to meet up somewhere. You proposes a cafe and then Riko tells everyone the best cafe to meet at isn’t too far from the station itself. If they can regroup outside there, they’ll be fine.

 Dia however, can’t recall exactly which direction she came from. She has no clue how to retrace her steps back to the station, and the gps on her phone keeps telling her she’s on the other side of the city (which she knows is impossible. There’s no way the brunette traveled that far in the span of twenty minutes.) She sighs as she sends a reply to her friends.

  “I don’t know where to find it.”

 Kanan’s the first one to respond.

  “Well, are you near any cafes? Why don’t you go to one near you, and we’ll make our way to where you are. This way you won’t get lost deeper in the city and we’ll be able to find you faster.”

  “OH! Good idea Kanan!”

 All the words Mari send are in an English font, but the thumbs up sticker she adds can only mean she supports Kanan’s idea. Dia looks around the street for signs of any form of restaurant or a building she can wait by that stands out more than any other. She walks forward a bit, passing by different businesses and people until she see’s the small hanging sign of what might be a restaurant. She speeds up her pace only to find the hanging sign has an arrow attached to it, pointing down a small side street. There aren’t many people walking down it and Dia sighs as she heads towards the cafe. 

 Once she’s there, she reads the sign and opens line.

  “I’ve found one.” She types.

  “Okay! What’s it called?!”

 Chika adds a few stickers in her eager reply. Dia smiles a little as she tells them the cafe’s name. There are several stickers of excitement sent from the other girls before Riko’s reply comes.

  “I know where that is! You really did get far from us Dia...”

 Mari sends a laughing cat sticker while Dia blushes embarrassed.

  “Don’t worry. We’ll be there soon.” Kanan reassures.

  “Hey, why don’t we have lunch there?” Hanamaru proposes. “If Dia is there maybe she could get a table for all of us!”

 Yoshiko sends a happy looking devil emoji, agreeing with Hanamaru’s suggestion. 

 “Great idea! We could all go for something to eat now, right?” You adds in.

 The group agrees and soon Dia finds herself stepping into the small cafe and asking if there’s a way she’ll be able to get a table for nine. The hostess seems surprised but is happy to accommodate. She tells Dia to wait there while she and a couple employees put a few tables closer together. Dia nervously looks at her phone for any more messages and sighs when she sees nothing. She’s confident they’ll find the place, especially since Riko knows it, but she still fears waiting alone at the place.

 Being alone in Tokyo is still just as scary now as it was when she was a child.

 Dia doesn’t realize she’s blocking the door until someone in front of her clears their throat. She looks up to the source of the sound and she stares for a moment. A tall woman with long blonde hair standing not too far away from her offers a small smile. Dia blinks once as her brain processes this woman’s appearance, recognizing her from somewhere. The woman begins speaking as she does.

  “Sorry for troubling you, but are you alright?” She asks.

 Dia can’t think any longer as her lips close into a tight line and she drops her phone.That face, the hair, the voice, the bright blue eyes, this woman isn’t just anyone. This woman is Ayase Eli.  _ The _ Ayase Eli. Her idol (both literally and in a role model sense.) The sound of her phone clattering on the tiled floor brings her attention away from her and she practically jumps.

  “A-Ah! Uhm, O-of course!” She almost shouts, wincing when she sees her phone is screen down on the floor.

  “S-sorry! I’m sorry!” she aplogizes hastily as she bends down to grab her phone and move out of the way, but her foot slips and she ends up kicking the poor, expensive thing across the floor. Dia internally screams when it collides with the tip of Eli’s boot. There’s a small laugh and Dia slowly pulls her hand back when Eli bends down to grab her phone for her.

  “It’s fine, I’ll get it.” Eli picks it up with ease, brushing the thankfully uncracked screen with a gloved hand and holding it out to her. She gives Dia another smile. “Here you go.”

 Dia hesitantly reaches out and takes it into her slightly shaking hands.

  “T-thank you” She gives Eli a short bow and Eli chuckles.

  “Not a problem.”

 There’s a small silence between them and Dia feels as if she could explode. Ayase Eli asked her if she was okay. Well, she had been a bit nervous earlier, but right now she feels like she’s the luckiest girl in the world. It isn’t every day you just casually bump into your idol while you’re lost in the middle of Tokyo, waiting for your friends to come find you. Eli breaks the silence by voicing her concern again.

  “Really though, are you okay?”

  “O-oh, yes! Y-yes I’m fine.” Dia somehow voices. She wonders how deep the blush on her face might be.

  “Ah, I see.” Eli smiles again, a relieved smile. “I’m glad to hear that. You looked so lost standing in the doorway here, I thought maybe you were stood up or something.”

 Dia can’t believe she’s having such a casual sounding conversation with the Ayase Eli and she shakes her head.

  “N-no. My idol group- I-I mean Aqours- n-no! No I mean my friends! My friends will be here soon. W-we got separated while we were on an outing for my birthday and I found this place and they’re all coming to meet me here. Soon. They’ll be here soon.”

 Dia feels like digging herself a hole and burying herself inside it. Why did she say all of that?! Eli doesn’t need to know any of that information. She covers her mouth and quickly bows again, stammering out a nervous apology. Another laugh comes from Eli and Dia nervously looks at her, seeing her expression is a polite yet charming smile.

  “Aqours huh?” She lifts her eyebrow and Dia wants to throw herself out the window and run as fast as possible.

 Is this how Riko felt when all her...  _ interesting _ novel purchases poured out of her locker in the station?

  “I think I ‘ve heard of you before. A good friend of mine likes to keep up with the current generation of school idols.” She comments. “She’s only said good things about your group, I believe.”

 Dia can hear it now. Angels. Angels are singing. There’s a heavenly chorus above her and she’s slowly ascending from her body onto another unearthly plane of existence. Somehow, in one way or another, her idol knows of her. Not entirely, but even just knowing her a little bit is more than enough. This is the pique of her idol career and it’s only just beginning.

  “T-thank you. I’m honored! Humbled even! I- I really mean that.” Dia blurts. “I’ve, aspired to be like my idol ever since I learnt what school idols were. I even became student council president somehow, just like she was. ”

 Eli looks at her endearingly and Dia can’t believe she’s over sharing so much. This is so embarrassing. Where are her friends? Can they save her from this horror show she’s performing in front of the former muse member?

  “Sounds like you’re working hard.” Eli tells her. “Keep at it, alright? Being a school idol and student council president is a lot of work.”

 For a moment, Dia feels relaxed. She smiles at her and nods in agreement.

  “It can be difficult but,” She pauses for a second, playing with a strand of her hair and looking away from Eli. “I-If Ayase Eli can do it, then I can too.”

 She swears, from the corner of her eye she can see the hint of a blush on Eli’s cheeks as she laughs.

  “Hey, what’s your name?” Eli asks her beginning to button up her jacket.

  “K-Kurosawa Dia.” The brunette answers.

  “Kurosawa Dia.” Eli repeats. She smiles at her and Dia can feel her heart beat blasting in her ears.

  “I’m Ayase Eli,” She introduces, “It’s nice meeting you.”

 She gives Dia a small bow and honestly, Dia feels faint.

  “Y-You as well, Ayase-san.” Dia returns the gesture.

 There’s a small silence that follows them as Eli adjusts the scarf around her neck. Dia’s a little disappointed to see her leaving so soon, but she knows that a chance encounter like this doesn’t mean they’ll be spending time with each other. Hell, Dia’s lucky she got to speak as much with Eli as she has. Her friends will never believe the story when she tells them about it in the next few minutes or so.

 Literally. Nobody’s gunna believe her at all. Dia can almost feel the tears of frustration forming from the conversation that has yet to happen with her friends.

  “Did you say it was your birthday?!” Eli suddenly asks. Dia blushes and nods.

  “I-it was yesterday, but today is the day my friends were all able to celebrate it with me.” She explains.

  “Oh! Well, Happy belated Birthday.” Eli smiles and Dia sees stars.

 Her idol just wished her a happy belated birthday. This might be the new best moment of her life (really, this whole experience will be when she really thinks about it.) Dia thanks her with another bow and shuts her eyes tightly. Her smile must be huge right about now. 

 There’s a bit of movement in front of her and Dia looks up to see the hostess has returned. She smiles at her and Dia isn’t all too surprised she almost forgot she asked for a table for the group. She is in the presence of someone famous after all.

  “Here, Kurosawa-san.” Dia’s attention is brought back to Eli and she notices the older woman holding out something to her. She reaches out and Eli places a small piece of paper into her hand. Dia blinks and looks down, seeing it’s a specials list for the cafe they’re in.

 “Turn it around.” Eli says, making a spinning motion with her finger.

 When Dia does her eye’s bulge at least twice their normal size and she looks at Eli in both awe and confusion.

  “Don’t tell too many people you met me here, alright?” She says in a voice just loud enough for her to hear. She lifts a finger up to her lips and gives Dia a small wink. “It’ll be our secret.”

 Dia almost crumples the paper in her hands and she nods.

 Eli giggles and gives the girl a small wave before walking past her and through the door. Dia’s still standing in the. entrance of the cafe and she watches the door slowly close behind Eli as she exits. Her mouth is still open and she feels lightheaded. Did that all really happen?

 She looks down to the paper and sees Eli’s signature, bold and perfect on the piece of paper and Dia smiles.

 Maybe getting lost in Tokyo this time around isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments! Every bit of feedback means a lot to me ;;w;;!


End file.
